This invention relates generally to chemical analysis, and more particularly to a method for using a portable automatic sensing device for the detection of acetylcholinesterase inhibitors.
More specifically, the invention consists of the combination of a method involving liquid flow chemistry with fluorescence detection applied to the chemical analysis of very small sample volumes of acetylcholinesterase inhibitors.